


Um Lugar Confortável

by emeoonbird



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Implied Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/pseuds/emeoonbird
Summary: No momento em que Nico passou os olhos pelo ambiente da cabine ele percebeu, talvez pela primeira vez, que não estava sozinho na sua cabine.Com as sobrancelhas franzidas ele se aproximou cautelosamente da cama que — agora que ele observava com cuidado — estava definitivamente ocupada.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace
Kudos: 3





	Um Lugar Confortável

**Author's Note:**

> fiz isso pro aniversário do jason, hehe
> 
> então sem mais delongas: feliz aniversário jason grace!!!!

Era sempre estranho estar de volta ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Por isso toda vez que Nico viajava nas sombras para Long Island, ele acabava inconscientemente dentro de seu próprio chalé.

Às vezes era meio irritante quando isso acontecia porque ele tinha de se focar  _ em qual parte  _ do acampamento realmente queria ir, como quando tinha de avisar Chiron sobre alguma coisa. Todavia na maioria das vezes o cansaço dele o fazia ficar satisfeito apenas por estar num cômodo com cama.

Sua cabine estava escura, como tinha deixado ao ir fazer um trabalho para seu pai, e parecia ter sido limpa recentemente se a falta de poeira e cheiro de lavanda fossem alguma indicação.

Talvez os irmãos Stolls tenham entrado lá e dado uma limpeza — Nico sabia que eles cuidavam de suas coisas quando estava fora, assim como tinha plena noção que os filhos de Hermes eram os culpados pela troca de algumas de suas blusas por  _ outras  _ camisas havaianas — ou talvez Jason tenha feito isso para inspeção mensal das cabines, já que a última vez que aconteceu uma resolveram que o filho de Hades não poderia mais ter seu chalé ignorado  _ já que ele queria tanto ser um campista _ .

Só de lembrar do dia em que tiveram coragem de o perturbar apenas para julgarem a forma como arrumava a cama já lhe dava um dor de cabeça e mais uns dez anos gastos na vida.

Resolvendo não pensar demais sobre o estado da sua cabine, ele seguiu direto para seu armário e pegou uma troca de roupa. Nico já tinha se acostumado com a falta de luz do seu chalé o suficiente para não trombar nos móveis por acidente e acabar machucando o pé.

Depois de uma ducha rápida que o fez se sentir um pouco mais humano e trocar as roupas sujas pelas limpas que tinha pego, ele deixou sua espada junto com as peças usadas no cesto e saiu do banheiro enquanto tentava colocar o seu anel de caveira no dedo.

A toalha que tinha usado para se secar estava em volta do pescoço e impedia que a água que descia de seu cabelo molhasse a blusa que usava.

No momento em que Nico passou os olhos pelo ambiente da cabine ele percebeu, talvez pela primeira vez, que não estava sozinho na sua cabine.

Com as sobrancelhas franzidas ele se aproximou cautelosamente da cama que — agora que ele observava com cuidado — estava definitivamente ocupada.

Ele conseguia ver alguns fios claros e curtos saírem do cobertor que cobria a pessoa. Por um momento Nico sentiu que deveria ter trazido a sua espada com ele, até abaixar o lençol e ver o rosto de quem estava dormindo na sua cama.

Foi difícil não se perguntar  _ o que você está fazendo aí, Jason?  _ ao perceber que o filho de Júpiter estava ocupando o seu colchão, com uma expressão serena no rosto e num sono profundo.

De repente Nico não se sentia mais tão cansado e seu cérebro procurava por algum  _ motivo  _ que indicasse o porquê seu amigo estava ali, na cabine dele, usando sua cama e cobertor como se fosse algo que tivesse costume de fazer sempre.

Ele se recordava vagamente do garoto de ouro ter comentado consigo que tinha dificuldade de dormir na primeira cabine.

_ “Achei que gostasse do som dos trovões.” Nico teria comentado enquanto embaralhava suas cartas de Mitomagia. _

_ “O problema não é esse.” Jason responderia, parecendo meio nervoso apenas de falar sobre o que o incomodava. “É a estátua.” _

_ A fala tão baixa que o filho de Hades tinha por um momento cogitado até ter imaginado o fez parar de mexer nas suas cartas e olhar para o loiro. Ele estava com óculos quase caindo do rosto, no entanto seus olhos azuis estavam focando no chão e a pequena cicatriz nos lábios dele estavam escondidas sob um dos dentes que o mordiam. _

_ Definitivamente Jason Grace não parecia nem um pouco confortável ali. _

_ Ele conseguia ver a razão do amigo não estar tranquilo com a estátua ali, a poucos metros deles. Até mesmo Nico acabava se sentindo inclinado a ser mais educado e guardado sempre que acabava encarando a versão de mármore do Deus dos céus. Imaginava que tentar dormir tendo a visão de seu pai lhe encarando de forma nada amistosa não fosse ser lá a melhor das visões para se ter bons sonhos. _

_ “Se te incomoda tanto assim, você pode dormir na minha cabine se quiser.” As palavras saíram de sua boca antes que tivesse tempo de avaliá-las. Ao ver a expressão surpresa no rosto de Jason, ele acabou entrando em pânico. “Afinal lá é mais escuro que as outras cabines e você pode usar a cama da Hazel, já que ela dificilmente vem pra cá visitar e—" _

_ “Obrigado pela oferta, Nico.” A voz do outro soava agradecida, e ao olhar para o amigo, o filho de Hades viu o pequeno sorriso gentil que dominava os lábios dele. _

_ Os motivos que o fizeram desviar o olhar de Jason nada tinham a ver com a quentura que sentia dominar suas bochechas. _

Embora tivesse liberado o garoto de ouro para usar sua cabine, Nico nunca tinha realmente visto ele aproveitar a oferta. Isso se não contasse com as vezes que ambos perdiam o horário por terem jogado ou conversado demais, que acabava resultando neles dormindo no mesmo espaço sem realmente perceber que tinham caído no sono.

Mesmo que tenha dado permissão para o filho de Júpiter, ainda era estranho o ver ali. Afinal não era como se fosse o único amigo dele. Nico sabia que ele tinha outras pessoas com quem podia contar e possivelmente lugares melhores para dormir. Então ver Jason ali, parecendo tão confortável e satisfeito o deixava mais alegre do que esperava se sentir.

Era engraçado que deveria estar incomodado com a falta de aviso. Afinal o outro semideus simplesmente entrou no seu cômodo e mexeu nas suas coisas, e Nico odiava quando faziam isso sem o seu consentimento. E ainda sim, tudo o que sentia ao ver o amigo ali era apenas uma leve preocupação com a rotina de sono dele, por mais hipócrita que fosse.

Apenas observando o rosto sereno do loiro, Nico já sabia que ele não iria acordar tão cedo. Tendo um pequeno sorriso decorando o lábios, o filho de Hades foi até o outro lado da cama. Com um pouco de esforço ele conseguiu tirar parte do cobertor que estava preso embaixo do corpo de Jason para finalmente poder deitar e dormir.

Não era a primeira vez que dividiam o mesmo local para descansar e com certeza não seria a última. Nico já havia se acostumado com a presença do loiro de tal forma que não sentia-se desconfortável ou violado quando tinham esses pequenos momentos de intimidade.

Na posição que estava ele conseguia sentir o calor que não só o cobertor como também o próprio Jason emanava, lhe deixando com uma sensação agradável de conforto e tranquilidade. Suas costas mal tocavam a do amigo, e Nico tinha certeza que ao puxar a coberta para si tinha deixado alguma parte do filho de Júpiter exposta ao ar fresco que dominava a cabine.

Com esse pensamento e a ideia de que estava sendo a pessoa mais maligna do mundo do jeito mais besta possível, Nico acabou deixando o sono lhe guiar para um descanso sem sonhos.

**Author's Note:**

> sim eu sou gay por qualquer forma de jasico relacionamento, como descobriu?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Comfortable Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882647) by [emeagirnacamps (emeoonbird)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/pseuds/emeagirnacamps)




End file.
